1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to knowledge acquisition tools. More particularly, this application relates to computer-based systems and methods for enhancing knowledge acquisition among groups of persons sharing common learning goals.
2. Description of the Related Technologies
Existing knowledge acquisition systems generally rely on subject matter experts to create and maintain the study material used by those using the systems (such as students, for example). Once the study material has been created, it is typically distributed to students so that they can use it to learn the material. Although the study material created and distributed is typically useful for learning the subject matter at hand, these systems generally rely on subject matter experts to create and maintain the study material. As a result, it is generally difficult for the students to enhance and supplement the material to suit their individual learning needs.